Kya's first lunar eclipse
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: When a lunar eclipse comes and takes Kya's bending she has a huge panic moment, but luckily her parents are there to help her through it! Story is better than summary.


**Hello! For anyone following Tales from the Spirit world I know I said I wasn't going to write anything until I finished my exams but I needed a break from studying. A new chapter for both Tales from the Spirit world and the Kataang story will be up soon. This is a little one-shot about Kya's first lunar eclipse. I got the idea after thinking about the day of black sun (when I was supposed to be studying but Oh well) .**

 **On with it!**

 _ **I do not own Avatar.**_

Kya hadn't been able to sleep all night, she felt something she had never felt before. She felt weak, but not just weak. She also felt vulnerable and scared all at the same time. She didn't feel like herself.

She slowly rose out of bed without disturbing her brothers, she left her room, tip toed past her parents' bedroom and made her way outside. Once she was outside she made her way to the pond.

The pond was Kya's favorite place, water always made her feel safe. Bending always calmed her down.

She started out with a simple move, pushing and pulling the water.

Nothing happened.

A state of panic rose from her stomach to her face and she began to feel hot. Her breathing quickened as she tried again.

Still nothing happened.

Realization hit her like a smack in the face, she fell onto her knees and looked up at the sky.

Big mistake.

The blood red moon intimidated her, made her feel more scared and vulnerable than before. Kya had never seen a blood moon, the only time she had ever heard anything about a blood moon was when her father told her about the battle during the 100 years war at the Northern Water tribe. Right before the moon spirit was slayed and Princess Yue took her place as the moon spirit to save her people.

Kya started to weep, she was afraid that she would feel like this forever, that she would never bend again.

Katara sighed. She too had been lying awake all night, she hated lunar eclipses. They always made her feel weak ad worthless inside.

Her ears perked up as she could hear a faint whimpering noise.

"Aang?" Katara said trying to wake her sleeping husband.

"Mmph, what is it?" He replied half awake.

"Do you hear that?" Katara asked.

"Hear what? I don't think there's anything there" he replied slowly waking up.

"Would you please check?" she asked.

"Fine" he sighed.

Aang got out of bed and placed his hand on the stone floor of their bedroom. He could feel a presence outside near a small body of water on the island.

"There is someone outside." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Where?" Katara asked practically jumping.

"Near the pond I think." Aang replied.

Realization hit Katara, she knew that there was another water bender who had no experience with eclipses, someone who probably went to water for comfort.

'I forgot to tell Kya about the eclipse, poor thing is probably terrified this is her first one after all!" she said.

Katara got out of bed and ran out the door, followed closely by her husband. She stopped running when she was a few feet away from her daughter.

"Kya sweetie?" she said softly.

Kya snapped into attention and turned around to see her parents standing behind her

"Mom! Dad! I can't bend!" Kya said in a distressed state, tears streaming down her face as she ran to her parents.

"I know honey, neither can I." Katara replied to her daughter.

"Why? Is the moon in trouble again?" Kya asked.

"No honey the moon is fine, I promise." Aang said comforting his daughter.

"Then why is it RED?!" she said, breathing heavily.

Katara gave Aang a look that said " _This is worse than I thought it would be"._ He nodded.

"Kya did we ever tell you about the day of black sun?" Aang asked Kya.

"Yeah" she said her lip quivering.

"Remember what happened to the fire benders? He asked.

"They lost their bending for a short time" Kya replied.

"Exactly, they lost their bending because of the solar eclipse, this is the same thing except it's a lunar eclipse." Aang said.

"I know you feel weak and scared, but you just have to remember that this is only temporary. You and I will have our bending back as soon as it's over." Katara said.

"Can I stay with you?" Kya asked.

"Of course you can!" Aang said.

He picked up his daughter and brought her to his and Katara's bedroom. He placed Kya in the middle of the bed and Katara and Aang laid beside her.

They passed the time together, Aang told funny stories about Uncle Sokka, and the air benders, even about the moon spirit.

"Mom, will the eclipses happen a lot?" Kya asked.

"No, they won't but the next time there is an eclipse you'll feel better about it. The only reason this one was so bad was because it was your first one" Katara explained.

"And next time don't go outside, just come to us and we'll go through it together." Aang said with a wink.

"Ok." Kya said.

It wasn't long before Kya fell asleep. Aang and Katara exchanged a smile and soon followed.

 **So that's it! I hope you liked my little one shot. Now I really won't be able to post anything new until the 20** **th** **of June. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
